Black SwanNot going to be contiued
by Myth'lovin
Summary: Centuries ago there was a deadly vampire that almost destroyed the Volturi. The Black Swan was ledgend in the vampire world and now she has escaped the Volturi dungeon. Ironically this only happened a little before the Cullens arrived at Voltera.


**Hi, you lot. How've ya been?**

**Ok, this is something I wrote AGES ago(try 18 months.), but I figured I'd it up.**

**Sorry, if it's a _little _sucky but... it's really old!**

**NO REVIEWS=NO UPDATES**

**!**

_EPOV_

Last week, my family had received an invitation from the Volturi to visit them; the letter claimed they merely wanted to do a minor check-up on us, and since they couldn't come to us because some vampire had created an army of newborns, they asked us to come to them.

_Ridiculous. _It was obvious they were trying to bring us there to force Alice and me to join. Why couldn't Carlisle see that?

I remember the fight we had over the subject; Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper against Emmet, Rosalie and myself. I knew if Alice was on the other side, we would lose, however I had to try to protect my family.

Right now, we were all sitting on the plane about to take off; Carlisle and Esme sitting in front holding hands, Alice looking over her seat to talk to Jasper(who happened to be sitting next to me) and myself, while Emmet and Rosalie were kissing in seats behind us.

I spent most of my time looking out the window, until something Alice said caught my attention." I wonder if we'll see him." she said, her face pressed on her seat.

"Who?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, but answered all the same, "The Swan"

The Swan? Who on earth is that?

"Ah yes." said Carlisle, "I believe I have heard that story before",

"What story?" asked a loud, booming voice from behind us; This was the first time during the entire flight that Emmet had pulled himself away from Rosalie.

Normally Jasper and I would tease him, but our attention was elsewhere.

Alice stretched in her seat, to look at all of us.

"The story of...the Swan!" She said dramaticly."300 years ago, before even Carlisle was born, there was a vampire so strong, even the Volturi feared him. He was invincible and the Volturi wanted him. They invited him to Voltera and asked him to join. He declined, and the Volturi tried to kill him because no one is supposed to be stronger than them."

I rolled my eyes at that; So typical of them. Alice continued, "It was only him against the entire guard, but he killed almost all of them and because he was supposed to be a kind vampire, he let five of them live."

She lifted her hand to count off the survivors. "Felix, Dimitri, Alec, Heidi and Jane.",

"What exactly were his powers?" asked Rosalie. Looks like I wasn't the only one caught up in the story.

Alice answered, "He had a shield around his mind ,so vampires like Jane and Alec couldn't touch him."

Wow; The Volturi's deadliest fighters rendered helpless by a single vampire. I liked this man.

"So anyway," Alice continued "After he killed all of them, he went for the Volturi. They fought fiercely the entire night, but one point Cauis let his guard down. The Swan grabbed him and ripped his head off,"

She could see the shock and disbelief on our faces but she didn't stop,

"While she was occupied with Cauis, Aro and Marcus took the opportunity and ripped him apart; But they didn't burn him. Aro didn't want to _waste his talents._"

I could see the disgust on her expression, and knew mine was no different,

"Marcus and Aro hid his body in a metal coffin, somewhere in the dungeons and kept the Swan's head in a box, in the trophy room; They say that his remains lay there till this very day." She trailed off, then started jumping in her seat, "I hope we see him!" she said in her bell-like voice.

Carlisle turned to smile at her, "Alice, The story is only a myth. You shouldn't scare your siblings. "A booming voice interrupted him, "She's not scaring us. Hell, I wanna meet this guy! Sounds like a pretty awesome dude."

Alice and Emmet spent the rest of the flight talking about the Swan, while everyone else went back to worrying about the Volturi. Though, I was just as worried as the others, I couldn't think about them; My mind was full of thoughts of the Swan. I couldn't stop thinking about what kind of person he was.

_Ugh..._I thought. _What is wrong with me?_

_UPOV__(unknown pov)_

The entire castle was panicking, looking for the Swan; Apparently someone from the guard, brought the head down to the dungeons to look at it without getting caught by the Volturi and ended up waking the legendary vampire.

He had opened the box and was speechless; not every day you find out,the Volturi's biggest fear was only an eighteen year old_ girl._

_Sigh, _why does everyone expect some huge, powerful guy?

Anyway, the vampire who had my head, was shocked for a few seconds but then went to find the rest of me(probably, wanted to see what my body was like. _Pervert._);

He found the coffin and then made the mistake of opening it with my head still in his hands. After it opened my head was pulled to my body like a magnet, and I woke up. I remember the boy's expression when he saw me.

_Flashback:_

Finally_ ,I thought. I was awake after all these years. It was about time._

_I open my eyes and saw a grey ceiling full of cobwebs. I got to my feet in less than a second and stretched._

_I groaned at the pleasure of just being able to move after all the time I spent, locked up._

_I heard a gasp and turned to see a pair of ruby red eyes trailing down my body. Perv._

_I cleared my throat to get his attention away from legs._

_He looked up and grinned. "Hi" he said._

_"Hello" I answered in an unfriendly voice. The boy looked only about 15,but he had the nerve of some cocky teenager._

_"What's your name?" I asked, using the same unfriendly tone as before._

_"Mike." he said, "Yours?"_

_,"Bella" I said as he grinned wider._

_"Good name, for a good looking girl." He says winking. Ugh! He's as bad as the ones who kept hitting on me when I first came to Voltera!_

_I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat and started to walk away._

_"Hey!" The annoyance named Mike called, "Are you the..."He trailed off._

_I turned to see his scared face._

_"The?" I asked, trying not to grin. I knew what he was about to ask, but I couldn't help it; His expression was hilarious!_

_"Th-the S-Swan?" he gulped, as I smiled. "Yes, why do you want to know?" I asked taking a step closer. He stayed frozen in his place, his face, one of pure terror._

_"Y-yo-ou -!" he stuttered. I stifled a giggle as I watched him; Now this is entertainment._

_My amusement disappeared as I heard footsteps from above. I grabbed Mike by his collar and snarled, "I won't kill you ;The Volturi will do that for me, but If you tell anyone about me-" His eyes widened, "-Not even your precious masters can save you."_

_As I said those words I left the boy and ran at vampire speed to find a hiding place._

_End of Flashback_

After I ran, I found a black robe like the ones the guards wear.

Since the brothers and their five vampires I let live were the are the only ones to have ever seen me, I was certain they had kept my existence a secret; I knew the brothers and I knew they didn't want the entire vampire world knowing their biggest threat is only a 310 year old teenage girl; They probably said I was a 1000 year old samurai or a myth, so I knew the others here would never suspect me.

I walked down the corridors, my hood up and my dress covered by the long robe, ignoring the lust-filled gazes from the males and the resentful glares from the females.

Ironic really...It was like this when I was human, too.

I spent my entire existence (both mortal and immortal) having people praise me for my looks, though I never wanted it. They thought of me as the perfect woman, both beauty and brains, but I hated the spotlight. I just wanted to find one male on the planet who would look passed my appearance and think of me as a real person, rather than an empty shell.

If only such a person existed.

I turned a corner and ran into someone. "Excuse me." I apologised, as I looked up. I saw a tall muscular vampire, with short black hair.

I recognized him as one of the five I left alive all those years ago, but apparently he didn't recognize me, the way he stared shamelessly at my chest.

I cleared my throat, annoyed. He looked up, as I raised my eyebrow.

"Scuse me, but what are you doing here?"

I frowned, confused, as he explained,

"The Cullens just arrived and Aro want's everyone there to greet them, plus", he added, "It's not safe to be walking around alone when the Swan's on the loose."

I smiled and nodded. The vampire, Felix he said, led the way to the Throne room.

**So, do you guys like it? Be honest.**

**Ok, so like I said before**

**NO REVIEWS=NO UPDATES**


End file.
